Reznikov’s
by galinareznikovlove
Summary: AU. What if Nicky and Tricia were Red's biological daughters? Nicky, a 13 year old troublesome teen. Tricia, a 8 year old kid. Red... The tough Russian mother we know and love.
1. one

**Hey y'all, I'm Isabella and I know some of you might remember this story. I used to post it in another account but I forgot the password, so here I am! I'll be reposting and rewriting the story, I hope you like it!**

xoxoxoxo

"Nicky!" Red says as she strokes her daughter's hair in an attempt to get her out of her deep sleep. "It's time to wake up, babushka."

Nicky just mumbled. Red immediately opened the curtains of her bedroom allowing light to dominate the space.

"Ma! Don't do this!" Nicky whimpered. Her mother knew exactly how to ruin her precious sleep.

"You have to get ready for school, come on! No more laziness, get up!" Red slapped Nicky on the butt. "I want to see you ready for breakfast in 15 minutes," she said as she left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

Nicky was still drowsy, she just grabbed her cell phone and distracted herself hoping it would make her sleep go away.

It didn't work, she fell asleep again.

10 minutes later*

"NICKY! MOMMY SAID GET UP" Tricia screamed as she jumped over her older sister.

"GET OUT OF ME" Nicky screamed pushing Tricia who fell to the ground.

"OW! You didn't have to do this. Why you have to be like that?" Tricia said with a grumpy face and and quickly ran into the kitchen reporting Nicky to her mother.

Nicky finally got up and began to get ready. Mornings were like enemies to the teenager. She lazily choses her clothes for the day, applies her mascara and goes down to the kitchen.

Red stared at Nicky, her face all crumpled with sleep, sitting waiting for her breakfast. "I can tell you didn't even wash your face. And your hair still needs to be brushed, Nicky." She set the plate with scrambled eggs in front of her girl.

"I like it that way," Nicky said as she ate.

"You look like a lion," Tricia said. The girl was only 8 years old and knew exactly how to irritate her sister.

"And you look like a pigeon with braids!"

"Okaay... Tricia I want you to go pack your books and brush your teeth!" Red ordered her younger daughter and then turned her eyes to Nicky. "What time did you go to sleep last night Nicky?"

"I don't remember," Nicky answered as she yawned. She finished her lunch and took the plate to the sink.

"Wash it!" Red demanded. "And that's not going to happen again, summer is over and I don't want you waking up like that every day. I know how troublesome you can be when you're in a bad mood."

Nicky was 13 years old. Teenage life had begun and she couldn't handle her mood swings, neither could Red.

Rolling her eyes, Nicky replied. "I know ma!" She finished washing her plate and went upstairs to brush her teeth.

xoxoxoxo

"I'm ready!" Tricia said as she walked downstairs to find her mother. "Nicky hurry up, I want to see my friends!" the younger one shouted to her sister.

"Shut up, I'm coming," Nicky replied angrily as he walked down the stairs.

"Language Nicky!" Red snapped.

Red knew how to handle her little teenage. But she couldn't hide how much Nicky's antics amused her.

In the car, Red drove her daughters to school. "Are you excited for school, Trish?" she asked.

"I'm super excited! Mercy said that stupid geography teacher left school." Tricia said excitedly in the backseat.

"What about you Nicky?" Red said glancing quickly at Nicky who was in the passenger seat.

Nicky was steeped in her music. Earphones, and loud music. She didn't even hear her mother's question.

Red pulled the earphones out of Nicky's ears.

"Don't do it!" Nicky whimpered.

"You will end up blowing your eardrums with this loud music, and I'm talking to you." Red said with a strict voice. "Are you excited for school?"

"Yeah, whatever." Nicky rolled her eyes and went back to her music.

Arriving at Tricia's school, Red stopped the car and said goodbye to her little one.

"Give me a kiss." Red said while pouting for her daughter. Tricia kissed her mother and quickly got out of the car and ran towards her friends.

"Have a good day, baby!" Red yelled at Tricia in the car and started driving Nicky to school.

The journey wasn't long. But certainly, very quiet. This was one of the things Red hated in having a teenage daughter. She hated to think that little Tricia would become another one soon.

Arriving at Nicky's school, the young girl keeps her headphones inside her backpack and prepares to get out of the car.

"Hey, hey," Red said holding Nicky so she wouldn't get out of the car. "Where's my kiss?"

"Eww," Nicky looked at his mother in disapproval. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby! Come here." Red caught Nicky's face and gave her a forced kiss, leaving the girl's cheeks stained with her lipstick.

"MA! Stop it!" Nicky whined, wiping the lipstick mark off hercheek. "Goodbye." She said as she got out of the car.

"I love you." Red said laughing. She was used to her daughter's little attitude, and amused by it. She promised herself she wouldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass her.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie," Red said looking Nicky through the car window. Nicky ignored her and went to Alex and Lorna, who waved to Red.

Red waved back, waited for her daughter to enter school, and then started driving back home. Everything was back to normal. Classes returned, and as a consequence, the movement in her market increased. It would be a long day.

xoxoxoxo

**Gloria will be part of this new version of the story, I'm not sure how, but I'll make her and Red a couple soon. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to give me some ideas!**


	2. two

"Nicky is acting so strange" Red says while putting the onions to grill.

"Already?" Gloria laughs unsurprisingly. "Why are you saying that?"

"She barely spoke to me this morning" Red said in a worried tone. "I would normally think she's just tired, but she has been acting like this for days."

"I think you're just being overprotective," Gloria knows her friend more than anyone. She knew that Red was a helicopter mom. "Again."

"I'm not overprotective." Red said.

"Oh no, you just floss your 9 years old teeth even though she's capable of flossing her own teeth" Gloria laughed. "Admit it Red, you're a helicopter parent"

"Okay fine! But Nicky isn't okay and I can fell it." Red was really worried about her daughter, she knew how troublesome Nicky could be. "It's a mother instinct, you should know what I'm talking about... And there's nothing wrong with flossing my daughter's teeth."

xoxoxoxoxo

At school Nicky was still in her bad mood. She barely spoke to Alex and Lorna. She was a mess. She couldn't believe how fast her vacation ended. The girl was exhausted.

"What's wrong with her today?" Alex whispers to Lorna. "She looks like a zombie"

"I have no idea, she's usually so excited." Lorna said as she tried to listen what her teacher was talking.

Nicky was with her head in her purse, her hair all over her face. She wasn't having a good day. Ok maybe going to sleep at 3am wasn't a good idea. She thought and started to feel herself falling asleep.

"NICOLE!"

"FUCK! WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Nicky suddenly jumped from the table and screamed. She regretted when she saw her teacher's face starring angrily at her.

"If you were so sleepy, you should have stayed home." The teacher scolded.

"Say that to my mom" Nicky said with a smirk as she heard her classmates laughing at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" Nicky laughed. "Chill Ms. Claudette, it was just a nap."

"Well if it was just a nap I think we should let your mother know about it..." Her teacher said knowingly. Everyone at school knew how strict Galina was.

"You wouldn't do that." Nicky sounded terrified. She saw Alex laughing at her. "Shut the fuck up Vause!"

"Ok Nicky that's enough!" Claudette wasn't in the mood for Nicky's big mouth. "Go to the principals office please."

Nicky rolled her eyes and put her things in her backpack. She could hear Lorna laughing and Alex mocking her face, and showed them her finger as she walked trough the door.

Already at the principal's room, Nicky was forced to hear a sermon. She did her best to stay quiet and not tell the woman to shut up. But her head ached and she was exhausted.

"OK I GOT IT" Nicky didn't want to shout but she couldn't stand that speech about how inadmissible it is to sleep during class. Jesus, how much exaggeration, it wasnt like she was using drugs or something.

The woman just raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok... I'll have to call your mother, we need to have a word."

"NO! Don't do that, please! Please, I'm sorry, I'm just too tired. I'll do better" Nicky pleaded.

"Shit," Nicky murmured as she heard the woman talking to her mother. She could already feel how fucked up she was.

Xoxoxoxo

Red arrived at Nicky's school, already imagining the excuse her daughter was going to use. Stepping into the Principal's office, Red looked sternly at Nicky. The look was clear. She was in trouble. Nicky avoided looking at her mother. She stared at the floor all the time.

"Mrs. Reznikov, as you know your daughter was sleeping during history class, but that wasn't the only complaint I got from Nicky today," she said. "Other teachers said that she was terribly mouthy, saying all kinds of bad words and yelling at everyone, even me."

"I'm so sorry about this, she's in a bad mood since she woke up. She went to bed late yesterday... But nothing justifies bad manners." Red flicked her gaze to Nicky, tugged at the girl's chin so she could look into her eyes sternly. "Apologies Nicky!"

"Sorry, I'm not on my best day," Nicky apologized but refused to look into that woman's eyes.

"Well, I hope it doesn't happen again."

"It will not happen again, I assure you." Red caught her daughter by the arms and dragged her out of the school to the car.

"You don't have to drag me that way," Nicky felt entitled to complain. "What a shame"

"Shame was what I went through with your principal now. You deserved something much worse, young lady." Red rebuked her. "Sleeping in class Nicole? Really?"

"Ma, I was sleepy, I barely slept last night." Nicky whimpered.

"Well, you can rest from now on, you'll be going to bed early, you're grounded!"

"That's not fair!" Nicky said almost screaming at her mother.

"Oh this is more than fair," Red said, throwing her a look that silenced the girl. "And watch your tone, enough with that attitude."

Nicky remained silent. She knew better than to argue with her mother. Red drove back home muttering Russian things, scolding her daughter even more. Nicky barely understood, so she just let her mother talk.

Arriving home, Nicky removed her shoes, left her backpack on the floor and went straight to the TV.

"No! No way! You're going to get that backpack and go straight to your room Nicky. It's a mess, and I want you to organize it" Red said angrily. She was already losing her temper. "And I want your cellphone."

"What?" Nicky snapped. "Why?"

"You know why." Red reached for her daughter to hand her over her cell phone. "And if you keep that attitude you won't have it back."

Nicky sighed, but did as her mother told her. She did not want to be in any more trouble than she already was.

She's really angry with me and that's not a good sign. Nicky thought as she finished cleaning the room. She was exhausted but didn't want to disobey Red. She had done too much shit for today.

After organizing her room Nicky went down looking for her mother, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV while wasn't time to pick up Tricia at school. Nicky went to Red and laid her head on her mother's lap. She was ashamed for the things she had done.

Red laughed, looking at her daughter. That little shit head knew how to be adorable. "So you've finished organizing your room, I hope you've done a good job."

Nicky shook her head. "I'm sorry for today," Nicky said practically whispering. Quickly the girl buried her face in her mother's lap refusing to look at her.

Red placed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay dochenka, but I don't want it to happen again." She warned and hugged her girl.

Nicky hugged her back. "I promise, mommy," she replied sweetly.

"But you're still grounded." Red sayed.

"Arghh." Nicky rolled her eyes and stepped out of her mother's lap.

Red just laughed, and slapped Nicky's head lightly. "Come on, it's time to get your sister."

"Do I really need to go?" Nicky whimpered.

"You sure do. Come on!" Red said taking the keys and going to the door.


End file.
